In Your Dreams
by with-a-passion
Summary: CHANGED THE TITLE FROM 'Him'Set staright after Maternity leave. Kate finds Henry Gale and recognises him then something bad happens. JATE and some Skate thoughts from Sawyer COMPLETE : Weeps
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**Post maternity leave, Kate finds Henry Gale and recognises him, but from where? There willbe a sequel after this story is complete. Contains violence probably and I will do my best to make it as Jatey as possible but the sequel will be very Jatey :-)

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN LOST AND NEVER WILL- though I do very much wish that I did :-(

Him- **Chapter 1**

Kate and Claire had just got back from the medical hatch and were now on the beach, Aaron looked a lot better, luckily.

"Kate, could you go get Jack, I need him to check on Aaron" The blonde Australian asked.

"Um…sure" Kate hesitantly replied, Jack still wasn't talking to her.

"Thank you, Kate" Claire answered, cradling Aaron in her arms.

"Don't mention it" Said Kate, as she headed off towards the hatch.

Later on Kate arrived at the Hatch, she wasn't sure if Jack was down here but it was worth a try. She slowly opened the door and walked down the gloomy tunnel, she could here voices.

"I need to use the bath room" Said the mysterious voice. _Who was it?_ Kate thought.

"Again?" Kate recognized this voice to be Jacks, she decided to make her appearance. As she turned the corner of the corridor, her eyes fell upon a worn out man in an orange, torn top.

"Kate!" Jack exclaimed, looking from the worn man to her.

A tear came to Kate's eye as she looked closely at the man standing in front of her, she had seen him before, but where?

"Kate" Jack said again, he saw the look on her face and looked worried.

Kate's eyes were fixated on the man in the orange top, she wasn't paying any attention to Jack.

"Who is he?" Kate asked, not aimed at anyone in particular.

"Kate?" Jack repeated, he walked over to her.

"WHO IS HE?" She yelled, pushed Jack against the wall.

"Kate, just calm down a minute" Jack stated calmly, releasing himself from Kate's grip, "He says that his name is Henry Gale, his hot air balloon crashed here!"

"He's lying" Kate said, giving Henry a dirty look, Henry looked back at Kate and flashed his eyes. Then it dawned on her, where she had seen him before. Before Jack could stop her, she launched herself at Henry and pushed him to the ground.

"What's your name?" Asked Kate.

"What are you doing, you know my name, it's Henry, Henry Gale!" Replied Henry, looking for Jacks support.

"Kate" Jack said, as he tried to lift her off Henry but failed.

"Get off me Jack" She stressed, slapping his hand away, "He's not who he says he is!"

"Kate, what are you talking about?" A concerned Jack asked, he finally managed to get Kate off Henry.

"I've seen him before, you have to believe me!" She said, almost pleadingly.

"Kate, that's impossible" Jack replied, looking really worried, "Maybe you should get some rest"

"DON'T tell me what to do Jack, I know that it seems impossible for me to have seen him but I have, I swear, something is not right about this" Kate said, calming down a little bit.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kate was walking along the road, What have I done, she thought to herself. She had just killed her best friend, he had a family, a little son and a wife, and she had destroyed their life! Kate played the whole event in her head, Her mum scared of her, Cops chasing her, Tom, the car, gun shots fired, a strange man…Kate had found that quiet odd how that man was just standing there at the side of the road when she was escaping the hospital, It was as if he was waiting for her to come down that road. That's ridiculous, Kate thought, How could he have known what was going to happen?_

_Kate carried on walking down the road, where would she go now? She now knew that nobody in the world cared about her._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Kate" Jack said defeated, "Where have you seen him?"

"He was always there, I didn't think anything of it, yeah, it was slightly strange but I was to busy to really care about things like that" Kate whispered as tears rolled freely sown her face.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, confused. She didn't appear to be making any sense.

"When I was on the run, after I committed a crime or during, he was always there!" Kate said, gesturing to Henry who was tied back up in the armory.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Henry said.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Jack, "Kate this sounds ridiculous, couldn't it of been someone who looked like him, you're probably just paranoid"

Kate shook her head at Jack, "You don't believe me!" She said, looking hurt.

"No Kate I don't, I think you're doing this for attention!" Jack said, his voice rising.

Kate gave Jack one more final look before turning around and walking out of the hatch.

Kate sat down by a tree, _why would no-one believe her?_ She said to herself, _No-one trust me, that's why!_ Kate burst into tears, she cried for about an hour before she heard whispering.

Then from behind some-one shoved a bag over Kate's head and dragged her into the jungle, she screamed a struggled but who ever had her were far more stronger than she was so eventually she gave up.

At the hatch, Jack was staring at Henry who was now asleep, _Should he believe Kate?_ He did feel bad about what he said to her, but there wasn't a logical explanation to how she could have seen him before, there just wasn't.

Locke came through the Hatch door, "JACK! JACK!" He yelled, panicked.

"I'm in here, What the Problem?" Jack called back, shutting the armory door and meeting Locke.

"Someone has been taken Jack" Locke said, simply.

"What do you mean, someone has been taken? Taken where? By whom?" Jack asked, annoyed by Locke's lack of information.

"Who's does this belong to?" Locke said, revealing a toy airplane to Jack. Jacks eyes widened in shock. Kate.

"Taken where Locke?" Jack asked, loosing his patience.

"I'll give you three guesses, Jack" Locke said, looking Jack straight in the eye.

"The Others" Jack said lowering his head and taking the toy plane out of Locke's hand, _This is my fault! _Jack thought to himself, _I should have listened to her, then she wouldn't have left!_

"It's raining out there Jack, by the time we get a search party together, the tracks will be gone…I'm sorry" Locke said, offering Jack a sympathetic smile but Jack just shook his head and clenched his jaw.

"He Knows where she is!" Jack angrily said, pointing to the armory.

"Jack, don't blame him because Kate's gone" Locke said, calmly.

"No John! Kate said before that she had seen him before and I didn't believe Ok! And now she's gone missing and HE has something to do with it." Said Jack. He walked over to the armory and opened the door, Henry was awake.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Shouted Jack, as he marched up to Henry and grabbed his top, and pushed him against the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about, how could I have taken your girlfriend if I was in here the whole time?" Henry stuttered, but there was something about his tone that almost made it sound sarcastic.

"YOU CAN CUT THE CRP ALREADY, TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Jack demanded, tightening his grip on Henry.

"Jack, leave him!" Locke said, but Jack was beyond reasoning.

"No John, let him take his anger out…he just can't hack the fact that we got his girly friend and he couldn't save her in time!" Henry said.

"What?" Locke said, surprised by the sudden change in Henrys personality.

"She was right you know Jack, she has seen me before, because I was always there, in the background, making sure everything went to plan…her life was just one big set up right up to the moment she crashed on this Island. She's not a killer Jack, but we made her one, me and my team! We wouldn't of had to take her if she hadn't of recognized me, now, the experiment can no longer go on, so we'll have to use her for a different one!" Explained Henry, laughing an evil, sick laugh that made the hairs on Jack's neck stick up. Jack had heard enough he raised his fist and punched Henry in the face, repeatedly making blows to his nose, then he moved to his stomach, tears ran down Jack's cheek, he knew that he should've believed Kate, and all he could do know was let out his anger or Henry…is that was his name.

"ENOUGH" Locke exclaimed, pulling Jack away from the half unconscious Henry, "How are you going to find Kate, if he is dead?"

Jack just walked away from Locke and washed his hands clean of Henry's and his own blood from his hands. He had bruised his knuckles from punching Henry, but that pain was nothing compared to the one that was causing his heart to break.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kate stirred, and slowly began to gain consciousness, she tiredly open her eyes and looked at her surroundings, _where the hell am I? _Kate lifted her head up, she appeared to be in a hut like structure, all the memories the day came back, the strange man, Jack telling her that she was attention seeking, crying, her toy airplane…._OH MY GOD! _She thought, _TOMS AIRPLANE, I HAD IT IN MY HAND AND NOW IT'S GONE! _Kate frantically tried to reach her trouser pocket but couldn't as she was tied up to a pole that ran from the ceiling to the ground. She let out an annoyed groan and the door swung open.

"Kate Austen?" Said the man standing in front of her, he was quiet tall, chunky and had short grey curly hair…it was Mr. Friendly or as Sawyer called him, Zeke. He was the guy that had Kate at Gunpoint only a week ago.

"Yes" She said, spitting at him.

"Well, twice in one week, Kate...What are we going to do with you" Zeke said, chuckling to himself.

"You took the words out of my mouth…what are you gonna do to me?" Kate said, glaring at the man.

"Well Kate, if looks could kill, I surest hell would be dead. Unfortunately Kate, you seem to have one of our people and a very important one of our people!" Zeke started to explain.

"I don't have one of your people, Jack and Locke have one of your people, I have nothing to do with it!" Said Kate.

"Still…Anyway Kate, you seem to have found out about one of our people and that means that we can no longer continue our experiment." Continued Zeke.

"Experiment?" A confused Kate asked.

"Experiment." Repeated Zeke.

"What experiment?" Asked Kate, suspiciously.

"I think it would be in your best interest if you didn't know that" Zeke said.

"Untie me!" Kate demanded, pulling at the binds.

"Now if I did that then you might try and escape" Replied Zeke.

"Why aren't you wearing your beard?" Kate asked changing the topic as she didn't have the energy to argue or put up a fight.

"Ah it itches like mad and it's not as if I need a disguise in front of you…cause your not going home!" He said, walking towards the exit.

"What do you mean, I'm not going home?…you can't keep me here forever!" Kate said, whispering the last part of her sentence.

"We can do whatever we want to you, Princess…we own you!" Zeke said as he left the hut.

_What does he mean, own me? _Kate thought, _This was crazy, how was she supposed to get out of this? _She closed her eyes and let the tears escape as she drifted off into the one place she could see the man she loved, for at the moment her dreams were the only place that she could see Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jack was pacing the hatch, waiting for Sayid and Ana-Lucia to arrive, Sayid was an interrogator and Ana a cop, so they would know how to break Henry. Jack hoped.

"Jack?" Sayid's voice echoed down the hatch corridor as he and Ana-Lucia approached Jack.

"What do you need us for Jack, Locke wouldn't explain?" Ana asked, she touched Jack shoulder and he faced her, teary eyed.

"The Others have taken Kate and that son of a btch in there, just said that Kate was part of some kind of experiment and it's gone wrong so now his people have taken her!" Jack explained, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

Ana raised her eyebrows but then turned serious, "And what do you want us to do?" She asked curiously.

"I want you to talk to Henry and find out where Kate is." Said Jack, bowing his head as he could feel the tears coming back again, "I'm gonna take a walk"

Jack left the hatch and when he reached outside, he sat down by a tree and cried. He did not realize that, that was the exact tree that Kate had been crying against only hours ago. He shook his head as he remembered the last conversation that he had with her, he had called her an attention seeker, _Idiot,_ he told himself. Though he had been mad at Kate at the time, but that didn't matter anymore, what mattered was that she was Ok and he had no way of knowing that…_I should be out there searching for her, not sitting here crying when I can help her! _Jack thought. He stood up and started to look for some clue to where Kate was.

"JACK!" Someone was calling, Jack turned around, it was Sayid.

"Sayid! What's happened?" Jack asked, hoping to God that they knew where Kate was.

"He won't tell us where she is Jack, we've tried talking, reasoning…torture! But all he says is that there is nothing we can do…that we have to let go! He says that Kate belongs to them." Sayid said, looking worn out, his voice was coarse from yelling and his hands were blood stained.

"KEEP TRYING! HE KNOWS, SAYID!" Jack screamed, he threw Sayid out of his way and saw Henry sitting in the armory, the door was open and Ana-Lucia was standing by the door just about to close it.

"Don't close the door" Jack said as he continued to stride towards Henry, "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW OR I"LL KILL YOU!"

"Then kill me, you were gonna eventually anyway" Henry said, quietly.

"I SWEAR TO GOD!" Jack said, as he reached Henry.

Henry scoffed, "God? Yeah, he's really out there…we must of all done something real bad for God to put us on this Island, eh?"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS AND I'LL LET YOU GO" Jack reasoned, still furious.

"Even if you did find her, what would you do then Jack? There are more of my people then there are yours, and if by some amazing way you manage to get to her, you still have to get out, and she is injured Jack, she's weak." Henry said, in a mick taking voice.

"What have they done to her?" Jack asked, really concerned, but Henry continued.

"And Then you got to hide her Jack, because they are not going to let you just take her, they'll want her back and they'll do what ever it takes to do that…even kill every other person on this Island!" Finished Henry.

Jack stood in silence for a moment until Ana rested her hand on his right shoulder, she squeezed it and he turned around.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know" Jack answered with all honesty, he really didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been a week since Kate had been taken and she seemed to have taken the role of a lab rat, twice a day a black lady called Ms.Klugh would come in and take a blood test and then give her a jab and contained a yellowy colored substance that made Kate want to throw up after she had been injected with it. Kate hadn't seen daylight since she had been kidnapped and was starting to come to terms with the whole prisoner thing.

"Morning Kate" said Ms.Klugh as she entered the hut, "There will be no injection today, just a blood test and then you can have a walk outside, supervised.

Kate didn't respond and continued to gaze into emptiness, Ms.Klugh inserted the needle into Kate's already sore arm, she with drew the blood and put the needle into a see through plastic bag label 'KA'.

"Are you ever going to let me go" Kate whispered weakly, she had never felt so weak before and it was driving her crazy that she couldn't fight back when they beat her.

"We've explained this to you already Miss. Austen, its just not possible…I'm sorry" Ms.Klugh said as she stood up, "Someone will be along shortly to take you for your walk". Ms.Klugh left the room, Kate closed her eyes and tried to picture Jacks face, it had only been a week and already it was as if he was a distant memory. A stray tear fell down Kate's bruised face, "Save me" She whispered, barely audible.

* * *

_Save me_

"_Save me"_

"_KATE?" Jack called, "KATE? WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"_Save me"_

_Jack looked around, but could not see anything._

"_Save me"_

"_I'll try Kate, just tell me where you are and I'll come save you" Jack said, his voice full of emotion._

"_Save me"_

"_KATE?" Jack shouted again._

"_Save me"_

"_Ok! I will just…tell me how" Said Jack, still looking around. He was in the jungle, he knew that much, he didn't know how he ended up in there?_

"_Save me"_

_Jack heard the voice coming from behind him, he turned around and caught a glimpse of brown hair flicking behind a tree. "KATE! COME BACK" Jack yelled._

_He ran into the jungle and she was standing there, her chocolate curls fell loosely on her shoulders, her eyes glistened in the moonlight and she was wearing a flowing white dress._

"_Kate!" Jack exclaimed, running over to hug her but she moved back, "Kate, please!"_

"_Save me" She said._

_Jack looked at her and then looked at what she was wearing, "Where did you get that dress from?"_

"_Save me, Jack, Save me" She said as she began to turn around._

"_Wait, What? How?" Jack asked, agitated. Kate walked up to him and placed something in Jacks hand, he looked down to see what it was…a stone, no, it was like a figurine, well, part of it, it was a stone foot that had four toes, "Kate? How does this…?" Jack looked up and saw that Kate was no longer there. "KATE?" Jack began to call out but there was no answer…

* * *

_

Jack woke up with a start, _WOW, _he thought, that dream had been so realistic, he knew it wasn't though, he had been having dreams about Kate all week, _But that one was just Crazy,_ he said to himself. He sat up on the Hatch bed and felt a pain in his hand as he put weight on it to sit up, he lifted up his hand and realized that he was holding something, he looked at his hand and almost passed out when he saw what he had been holding…the stone foot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was now two weeks since Kate had been captured and she was looking frail and weak, she could barely open her eyes. She was no longer in the hut as she had been moved to a hatch. The last injection she had been given gave her really bad side effects! She had lost all hope of ever escaping and now accepted the fact that she was going to die, every day Ms.Klugh would come in take a blood test, give her an injection then would return a bit later on with some food, once a week Kate was allowed to take a walk but with a sack over her head.

Kate had skipped her walk today as she couldn't even sit up, let alone stand up. She spent most over her time sleeping as in her dreams were the only time she could see Jack, she was telling him to save her and every night he was one step closer to finding her. _But they're only dreams,_ Kate thought to herself. She drifted off again and a smile came to her face as she knew she was going to see Jack.

* * *

"_Jack!" Kate called, she was wearing a beautiful, white, flowing dress and her hair was covering her bare shoulders, "Jack!" Kate kept calling until she saw the handsome doctor standing in front of her, memorized._

"_Kate, Where are you?" Jack asked, looking at Kate, longingly._

_Kate tried to speak but it was as if there was a restraint in her voice box, stopping her from telling Jack where she was, she felt a force pulling her away from him but she pushed away from it and opened up the palm of her hand, there was a pearl in her hand she gave it to Jack, he looked at it, "Thanks" He said, but Kate didn't hear him.

* * *

_

Jack woke up and opened up the palm of his hand, _this is crazy,_ He said to himself. He had been collecting everything that Kate had somehow given to him in his dreams and figuring out where she was by them, only problem was, by the time he figured out what the clue was and reached it without being eaten by the smoke monster which only seemed to be hungry for him, she and the others had moved on.

This time it was a pearl. Jack looked at the other things that Kate had given him: A stone foot which had led him to the gigantic statue of a four toed foot; A small black stone, which led him to the black rock, and now a pearl…_pearl? I doubt she is inside a clan! Hmm maybe it's the shape of something like that foot? Maybe no, maybe a name of something like that black rock, what else has a name? _Jack thought, and then it sprung to mind, _a hatch! Like the swan…only it could be called the pearl! GENIUS!_ A smile came to Jacks face as he had thought of it so quickly, _if I have got it right, _he thought.

Jack stood up and shook the dirt from his pants, he looked up to the great ship in front of him and headed off to where he had seen Kate in his dream. _I'm probably going crazy, _said Jack in his head. He looked for footprints on the floor and found a set almost immediately, Jack started to wonder if they really were dreams or if Kate somehow managed to come to him at night. Either way, he knew he had to save Kate and he could only do that if he followed his dreams!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_KATE?" Jack called, "I'M HERE!" _

"_Jack" _

"_Kate" Jack breathed a sigh of relief, for a minute he thought that she wasn't coming._

_Kate was once again wearing her white gown, she gracefully walked up to Jack and opened up he palm, Jack was desperate to know what was in there, he hadn't found the pearl and he was hoping for another clue, he got one. Kate handed him a toy airplane, not like the one he kept in his pocket that was all he had left of Kate, but a yellowy colored one. He twiddled it through his fingers and looked up, once again Kate had vanished._

* * *

Again Jack woke up and straight away looked to see what he held in his hand. He stayed sitting down as he played with the toy airplane, it was the one Locke had described at Boones funeral. Jack knew where he had to go and got up and headed back towards the hatch, he knew that the plane was near there plus he needed help. Jack had a feeling in his gut that this would be the last clue he would get as he was going to save Kate this time.

Jack arrived at the hatch entrance and took a moment to breath before entering, he had been gone for just under a month now and he knew his appearance would be a shock.

He cautiously entered to come face to face with John Locke.

"JACK" Shouted Locke.

"John" Jack replied, nodding his head as a greeting.

"Well, I won't say I'm not surprised to see you, but welcome back" Locke said, smiling.

Jack smiled half heartedly, "Actually Locke, I'm kind of here because I need your help".

Locke raised an eyebrow, "With what, Jack?" Locke asked, curiously.

"I need you to show me exactly where the plane is that killed Boone" Jack said, simply.

"May I ask why?" said Locke.

"I'll explain on the way" Jack said, gesturing to the hatch exit.

"Lets go" Locke said, walking to the hatch door.

"I need a gun" Jack said.

"Sawyer has the guns, Jack!" Locke replied.

"Then we need to go to the beach" Jack said, and the two men ran through the jungle on the path to the beach.

Sawyer sat gloomily in his tent, he couldn't get Kate out his head, he was no way near as determined as Jack but he was still crazy about her. _Freckles_. Sawyer sighed and closed his eyes, but opened them immediately as someone ran into his tent. _JACK?_

"Sawyer!" Jack exclaimed

"Jack?" Sawyer questioned, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"I need a gun, Sawyer!" Stated Jack.

"Sure, but whatever your doing, I'm coming with you!" Sawyer said, picking up two guns and they both walked out the tent flap.

"Are we ready now?" Locke asked.

Jack nodded and the three men set out into the jungle on the mission to find a very important woman.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Kill me, _said Kate in her mind, _Just put a gun to my head and pull the trigger, please._

"Morning Kate" Ms.Klugh said, entering Kate's 'room', "How are you feeling, Kate?"

"Crap" Kate mumbled, managing to open her less swollen eye, "Kill me".

Ms.Klugh bent down and looked at Kate, "Unfortunately, that is not an option at the moment but it won't be long before your testing is over and then you can be…disposed of." She said, evilly.

Kate just mumbled something rude and then closed her half open eye. She had been beaten again, last night.

After Ms.Klugh had left, an 'other' came in to give Kate food but accidentally left the door wide open as they entered. Kate managed to get a glimpse of what was in the door next to her, it was a room full of TVs and as she focused her good eye on one of the screens and would have gasped if she had the strength…it was the hatch! Kate tried to sit up to get a better view but was hit back down by the 'other', who then quickly got up and shut the door.

"You didn't see anything, do I make myself clear?" He said, kicking Kate in the stomach.

"Crystal" Kate replied, quietly.

Jack, Locke and Sawyer were still trekking through the jungle, Jack broke the silence.

"Isn't there anybody doing the button at the hatch?" He asked.

"Turns out you were right Jack, I let it run down to zero and well…nothing happened!" Locke replied, shaking his head and smiling.

"What did you do with his body?" Jack asked.

"Buried him next to Ethan!" Locke answered, briefly.

Jack nodded and they continued to walk.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Jack stood in silence for a moment until Ana rested her hand on his right shoulder, she squeezed it and he turned around._

"_What are we going to do?" She asked._

"_I don't know, I really don't know" Jack answered with all honesty, he really didn't know what to do._

"_Well, he's told us all he is going to tell us, so I guess we could just…Kill him" Ana said, making eye contact with Jack._

"_You got a gun?" Jack asked, not sure of what he was doing._

"_Yep" Replied Ana, surprising Jack._

"_How?" Jack asked, curiously. Taking the gun from Ana._

"_Stole it from Sawyer…are you going to kill him?" She asked, almost impatiently._

_Jack looked down at the gun, he didn't know if he could do it or not…but he was doing it for Kate!_

"_I can do it" Jack said, clenching his jaw. He walked over to the armory and opened the door._

"_I'm going to give you one chance to tell me how I can get Kate back" Jack calmly said, while pointing the gun at the smirking man In front of him._

"_Then what…you're going to kill me?" Henry asked, laughing._

"_YES" Screamed Jack, a tear came to his eye, "Yes, just…just tell me how to save her, and I'll do whatever you want…please, I'm begging you now"_

"_I can't" Henry replied, seriously._

"_Please" Jack repeated._

_Henry's eyes watered as he looked at Jack, "You can't save someone that doesn't want to be saved…if Kate wants to be saved, you'll know and you'll know where to find her" _

_Jack lowered the gun, looking upset yet confused, "What?" He asked Henry._

_Henry just shook his head and walked up to Jack, taking the gun out of his hands before Jack had a chance to react._

"_Good luck, Jack" Henry said as he pulled the trigger._

_Jack jumped as Henrys lifeless body collapsed on the armory floor, blood gushing from his head. Jack let out a frustrated groan and tears trickled down his face as he was even more confused than before._

_END OF FLASHBACK_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"We're here" Locke said, as he stopped by a tree, "The plane is just through this opening". Locke pointed to a small opening of trees.

"Get your guns out, and follow me" Jack said, confidently.

Sawyer and Locke exchanged glances but followed Jack's lead, the three men crept through the trees and gasped when they saw what was in front of them. There was the burnt plane but it had been moved to reveal the entrance to a hatch.

"She's in there" Jack whispered, pointing to the door.

"How do you know that?" Sawyer asked, giving Jack a skeptical look.

"I just…know, Ok?" Jack hissed, edging closer to the hatch door.

"Wait" Whispered Locke, "If what you're saying is true Jack, then we are going to need more than three men with hand guns to stop these people!"

"What do suggest then Locke, because by the time we get an army together, it is more than likely that the Others have moved on!" Spat Jack, frustrated.

"If you and Sawyer keep guard, I'll go back and get Sayid and a few other people…but I'll need to know where the guns are Sawyer!" Said Locke, raising both eyebrows.

"In my tent, under the blue blanket" Sawyer replied, looking defeated.

Locke nodded and walked off.

* * *

Jack started pacing, murmuring to himself.

"You alright Jacko?" Sawyer asked, truly concerned.

"I'm fine, Sawyer" Jack answered, rudely.

"I was only asking Doc, you don't have to bite my head off" Sawyer said, pretending to look offended.

Jack just gave him an angry look and then continued pacing. _I don't have time for this, where the hell is Locke?_ Said Jack to himself.

* * *

Locke walked through some trees and came onto the sandy beach, he scanned the setting for Sayid.

"You alright, Dude?" Said a voice from behind, Locke turned around, Hurley was standing there smiling, Locke smiled back.

"I'm fine, thank you…would you be interested in helping me?" Locke asked, turning his expression back to serious.

"With what, dude?" Questioned Hurley.

"Jack, Sawyer and I, may have found Kate but we need more men for safety reasons as we don't know the exact number of people who may have Kate!" Explained Locke.

"You mean like an army?" Hurley asked.

"Yeah, like an army" Locke agreed.

"Well, I guess it's for Kate so sure man" Hurley said, and followed Locke to Sawyers tent.

"While I get the guns, could you find Sayid for me please" Locke asked Hurley.

"Ok, dude" Said Hurley, leaving Locke to get the guns.

About five minutes later Hurley returned with Sayid and the three men turned to go back to the newly found hatch. But were stopped by shouting and screaming.

"LOOK, OVER THERE!"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"BOAT"

"BOAT, BOAT"

"WERE SAVED!"

"IT'S RESCUE"

"What?" Locke said, swiftly turning around, and sure enough he could see a large ship on the horizon…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"**IT'S RESCUE" **

"**What?" Locke said, swiftly turning around, and sure enough he could see a large ship on the horizon…**

"Sayid, go tell Jack and Sawyer!" Locke commanded, as he frantically wondered what he was going to do.

"Dude, what about Kate?" Asked Hurley.

"We'll wait for the ship, then tell them the current situation" Locke suggested, as his heart raced. _I don't know what's happening, I don't want to leave this Island it's the best thing that's happened to me,_ Locke cried inside as he saw the ship getting closer and closer.

* * *

Sayid raced through the jungle until he collided with Sawyer, "Whoa, easy there Gandhi, slow down!" Yelled Sawyer, jokingly.

"Jack, Sawyer they are here…rescue!" Said Sayid, in between breaths.

"Wh…what?" Jack asked, not quite sure if he heard Sayid correctly.

"There is a boat, it is about ten minutes away from the Island, Locke is going to tell the crew about Kate then we can get her out of here" Explained the Iraqi.

Jack couldn't take this all in, the past few weeks had been crazy and now it was all over, _What about Kate? Will she go to jail? Will I ever see her again? Will I get a chance to tell her how much she means to me? _Jack couldn't breath, he needed to get to Kate, he needed to protect her.

"I'll wait here" Jack volunteered, "Just in case anything happens!"

"Me too" Sawyer said, nodding at Jack.

"Ok" Said Sayid, "I will return shortly, hopefully with some help, be careful". Sayid ran back off through the jungle.

"Well, looks like we're finally getting off this hell hole" Sawyer said, grinning.

"Looks like it" Jack replied, emotionless.

"You really got it bad for her, don't ya!" Sawyer said, more of a statement then a question. Jack replied with one of his 'not now' stares and Sawyer took the hint.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, Doc"

"Yeah, well don't!" Jack said, sternly as he started to pace, once again.

* * *

Locke ran to sea as a life boat stopped at the shore, three men got out and went to greet Locke, "Survivors of flight 815?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, but before you rescue us, we have a situation!" Said Locke, and he told the three men the whole story about Kate.

"And these 'Others', they were here before you?" Questioned one of the rescuers.

"That's right, and they have Kate…we know where she is but need more people…these Others are savages, they have no mercy and kill anyone who gets in there way" Locke explained.

"We'll go back to the boat and get some more men!" A rescuer said, as two out of the three men got back in to the life boat.

"Thank you" Locke said, smiling at the men, dying inside, _Why are you doing this to me God? I belong here, on this Island! WHY?_

The life boat came back to shore with three extra men, they all had guns.

" We should go" Locke said, "Follow me and stay quiet"

"Ok…what's your name, sir?" Asked the tallest of the rescuers.

"John, John Locke" Replied Locke as they walked to the entrance of the jungle.

"My name is Richard" said the tall man, "We'll get back your friend, John"

"Well, Kate is more Jack's friend then mine, but thank you anyway" Locke answered.

Richard nodded and continued to walk, in silence.

* * *

After a half hour trek they arrived by the beech craft, "Locke!" Exclaimed Jack, who looked dreadful.

"Jack, I have some helpers" Locke said, gesturing to the men behind him.

Jack nodded at them, "Let's do this" He said and they all stood around the hatch entrance.


	11. Chapter 11 The End :

**Chapter 11**

Kate couldn't stop thinking about the TV screens that she had seen, _Have these people been watching us the whole time?_ She asked herself. Kate could hear a commotion coming from the 'TV' room and guns being fired, she started to panic, _what's happening?_ Kate tried to sit up but failed, painfully, then the door banged open and she could here shouting, right before she blacked out.

* * *

Jack looked down at the frail body lying on the floor of the 'Pearl' hatch, it was Kate's. Immediately he went into doctor mode as he checked for a pulse, and breathing. _This isn't good, _He said to himself as he saw the bruises on Kate's petite figure. He couldn't move her incase he caused anymore injury.

"CAN I HAVE SOME HELP OVER HERE?" Jack called out and Richard rushed to his side.

"What can I do?" Richard asked.

"She needs instant medical help, we need to get her a stretcher and get her to a hospital ASAP" Said Jack, trying to keep calm.

"I'll page one of my crew members on my ship and send of a helicopter" Replied Richard, taking out his pager.

"Thank you" Jack said, truly meaning it, "You're gonna be all right Kate, I promise"

Kate began to stir but didn't regain consciousness, Jack looked at her beat up face, _she still looks beautiful, _He said to himself, running his finger lightly over her swollen eyelid.

All of Kate's captors were dead, Jack had made sure of that, he still felt the guilt well up inside him as he looked at Kate's bloody body, _If I had just listened to her, _the same 'if only' that had run through Jacks mind a hundred times already. He tucked a strand of her matted, brown hair delicately behind her ear as a tear came to his eye, before he knew what was happening, he broke down into a sobbing fit.

"The Helicopter will be here in twenty minutes…are you Ok?" Richard asked as he hurriedly re-entered the room.

"Huh?...What? Oh yeah, I um I'm fine" Jack said, unconvincingly but Richard nodded.

Jack continued to look at Kate, tears brimming his eyes again, "I love her" Jack whispered, "I love her".

* * *

Jack and Sawyer both sat either side of Kate as the helicopter took off, they both cared for the beautiful woman in front of them but they also knew that they both couldn't have her.

"Doc?" Sawyer broke the silence.

"Yeah, Sawyer?" Jack answered, wearily.

"I want you to look after her for me" Sawyer said, sadly.

"What?" Jack asked, shocked.

"Give her what she needs, look after her…she deserves you, Doc" Said Sawyer.

Jack looked at Sawyer, "You love her" He stated.

"What give you that impression, Doc?" Sawyer asked.

"You said so, when you were recovering from being shot" Jack explained, gesturing to Sawyers shoulder.

"Yeah…well, maybe it was the drugs talking" Murmured Sawyer.

"Maybe…but it wasn't" Jack shot back, shaking his head and looking back at Kate. He didn't know what she wanted and he couldn't exactly just make that decision for her.

"I can't give her what she needs, Doc…I care for her but I can't face it if I let her down and I know I will…I'm not one for long term relationships" Sawyer replied.

Jack sniffed and a small smile surfaced his face, "Didn't think so!" Jack said, laughing lightly.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Said Sawyer, faking his anger, they both grinned at each other.

"Maybe because I get the impression that you have had more one night stands then I have patients!" Said Jack, smirking.

"All right Jack-o, I get the point" Sawyer said, looking offended.

"Did I hurt your feelings Sawyer?" Mocked Jack.

"Yeah Doc, it cut deep" Sawyer glared, but then smiled.

Jack laughed and shook his head.

"I'll take good care of her" Jack whispered to Sawyer, as if it were a secret.

Sawyer nodded sadly and took Kate's hand in his own. "And you Freckles, you take care of the Doc…he needs a bit of manning up, he can be a bit to emotional at times!" Sawyer said to an unconscious Kate.

"I am here you know! And I do not get a 'bit to emotional'!" Argued Jack.

"Yeah, Yeah" Sawyer replied, grinning smugly. He kissed Kate's hand and put it make at her side. "I mean it Doc, take good care of her"

Jack nodded and turned to focus on Kate again. Things could only go up hill now...Right?

**The End**

But do not fear for I am writing a sequel which will take place off the island (obviously lol) That's why the ending was like…_How the hell could you just end a story there? _So sorry about that! Lol

Thank you for reading, please review and I would just like to say that I had great pleasure writing this story 

**P.S. A special thank you to Macdaddymom who let me steal their Idea about the Sawyer/Jack dialouge at the endso THANKYOU! Lol **


End file.
